Slytherin's Daughters
by pommedeplume
Summary: (June-November 2001) Two women: Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass. Pansy is miserable and married to Blaise Zabini and still in love with Draco Malfoy. Astoria barely knows Draco and is surprised when she is invited to a fateful gathering at Malfoy Manor. A story about the end of one friendship between former lovers and the beginning of another that will lead to love.
1. Chapter 1 - An Affinity for Purple

It was raining in London and Astoria Greengrass hadn't brought an umbrella. And there were Muggles everywhere. She couldn't very well use magic to keep herself dry. She sighed and went ahead down the sidewalk anyway.

Like many, though not remotely all, of the witches and wizards who had attended Hogwarts during the second wizarding war Astoria Greengrass had found herself disillusioned by the wizarding world. As soon as she had finished school a month ago she had moved out of the Greengrass Mansion and rented an apartment in London.

Her parents didn't approve of this decision to mingle with Muggles. Well, mostly her father, Midas, who preferred her sister Daphne. Daphne was ambitious and interested in the family business and that appealed to their father. Astoria's mother, Noriko, tended to favor her instead.

Noriko Akiyama met Midas Greengrass at the Nineteen Seventy-Four Quidditch World Cup Final in France between Syria and Madagascar. She, from a long reaching pureblood family in Japan and he from the notable and wealthy Greengrass family in the United Kingdom. As Astoria's mother tells it, it was not love at first sight.

Noriko thought he was handsome and charismatic but he also struck her as greedy and self centered. And he had big ears, a fact she still commented on.

But she knew his type. Always looking out for the bottom-line, that being their bank vaults and he knew her family had money. Even if he did genuinely find her attractive, and Noriko had no doubts about that, there was no way part of him wasn't working out how her money could become his money.

But for the next year they stayed in contact and he finally convinced her to come to England to visit. Noriko admitted that on this second meeting she found him very charming and when on the last day of her month long stay he asked her to marry him she had surprised herself and said yes.

Her family wasn't happy. They wanted her to stay in Japan. But when she told them of the various ways her marriage would make them all richer, well, they relaxed. Her family and Midas's had at least one thing in common: the love of money. They married in December of Nineteen Seventy-Five and Noriko moved into the Greengrass mansion and estate.

They both agreed that they didn't want children. They were both a bit older, with Noriko being thirty-eight and Midas being forty-four and they both had nieces and nephews. But four years later Midas had changed his mind. He begged Noriko to give him a child and after much resistance she relented and Daphne was the result of that.

After Daphne, Noriko surprised Midas by wanting another child. That child was Astoria, born two years later. She knew all of this because her mother had told her many times growing up. Though how favorably her father came out varied from year to year.

Astoria had often found it hard to relate to her family. Her father was a miser whose only goal was to become richer. Her mother had been loving when she was around. But often when Astoria was younger, Noriko was always away on trips, most of them purely for pleasure. She had longed to see her mother more but it never happened.

Astoria spent most of her childhood alone. And then once she started school at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin she had trouble making friends and she was alone there as well. She didn't fit in with the other Slytherins. She often wondered if she wouldn't have been better off in Ravenclaw. But the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin and she didn't argue with it or try to persuade it otherwise.

She didn't fit in well in Slytherin. The Slytherin girls never seemed all that interested in her. And everyone worshipped Draco Malfoy. Bloody Draco Malfoy. What did anyone see in him? Sure, he was hot but did that matter if you were an arrogant wanker?

Her sister had done better. Daphne hadn't exactly been the best of friends with the likes of Pansy Parkinson but at least they got along. Of course, Daphne had to avoid mentioning that she fancied Draco around Pansy. Astoria had never seen someone so dedicated to a person as Pansy had been to Draco.

Astoria also didn't relate to the way so many of the Slytherins cared about blood purity. She didn't see what it mattered. And what was the matter with Muggles anyhow? Why did being magical make us better than them, she had thought.

And so now she was in London trying to answer that question. She wanted to see what Muggles were like for herself. She spent time in pubs and nightclubs trying to meet and observe Muggles. Sure they were a bit odd at times and so many of the ways they did things seemed so inconvenient. But they didn't seem any better or worse than witches and wizards.

Astoria sighed happily, looking up. The rain had stopped. She was now standing in front of a bookstore called Black Books. She liked Muggle books. She had gone into another store last week and picked up these books about a red-headed girl who had to pretend to be a boy in order to become a knight. She thought they were very good. The magic in them was a bit strange but she didn't mind. She liked that the heroine's magic manifested in the color purple. She really liked purple.

Astoria looked around. She didn't see any Muggles looking her way. She pulled out of her wand discreetly and performed the hot-air charm to dry off her clothes as best she could.

Astoria entered the store and saw a girl arguing with a man over a book. He was an unpleasant, smoking Irishman with messy dark brown hair. She tried to ignore their argument but something about the girl drew her eye.

She was tall and very thin with spiky blonde hair, hazel eyes and very pale skin. She wore a black long-sleeved teeshirt and a flowing, ankle-length black skirt. She had a sharp, angular face and she wore purple lipstick. She had a deep, raspy voice and an American accent. Astoria thought she was really cute.

Eventually, another man with long unkempt hair and a beard came up and sorted the matter out and the girl bought the book, a fact which seemed to make the other man who was apparently the owner very unhappy for some reason. The girl promptly left the store after completing her purpose and Astoria ran out after her.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Astoria called after the girl. She turned around, the book still in her hand.

"Oh. Yeah. I asked him if this copy of Wuthering Heights was a first edition," the girl said, holding the book out.

"He said it was. I asked him if he was sure. He said he wasn't and that I shouldn't buy it. I asked him how much it was and he said it was twenty pounds. I thought that was too low even if it wasn't a first edition so I offered him a hundred pounds. He got angry and said it wasn't for sale."

The girl was shy and avoided eye contact while she talked, only occasionally glancing at Astoria.

"So then his assistant, or boyfriend or whatever, came up and said they'd take the one hundred pounds. The owner said I was banned from the store," the girl finished then tried to suppress a laugh and snorted instead.

"Wow. That's really strange. What an unusual man," Astoria said then looked back in the shop. The man was seated at the front desk and smoking several cigarettes while looking very upset about something.

"Yeah. Kind of an asshole," the girl said, looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry… you're American, right?" Astoria asked, taking a few steps towards the girl.

"Yep. I'm from Portland. I just turned eighteen. I decided to spend half a year in the U.K. now that I'm out of school. My parents want me to go to college but… I'm just not really into academics," the girl said looking embarrassed.

"What are you into?" Astoria asked, smiling.

"Filmmaking. I want to write and direct my own movies," the girl said then added, "Oh, I'm Abigail by the way," and extended her hand for Astoria to shake, still looking down.

"Cheers," Astoria said, giving Abigail's hand a light shake. "I'm Astoria."

"Nice to meet you," Abigail said, and looked up to look Astoria in the eyes and smiled then looked away in embarrassment, still smiling.

"So what are you doing today, Abigail?" Astoria asked.

"I was just going to take this back my hotel," Abigail said, lifting the book up again.

"Hotel? You're staying in a hotel for six months? Seems expensive," Astoria said. She didn't really know that much about Muggle hotels or Muggle money for that matter, but she was trying to make conversation.

"My parents have money. I… I promised if they paid for me to stay here for awhile then I'd go to whatever college they wanted and study whatever they thought I should," Abigail said, looking unhappy about this.

"Want to walk with me to the pub?" Astoria asked. Abigail seemed nice and she was very cute. She was obviously a Muggle but Astoria didn't care about that. She thought that she could use a new friend.

"Okay," Abigail said and nodded as she moved next to Astoria and they walked away from Black Books.

"So, what about you, Astoria. Age and occupation?," Abigail asked.

"Eighteen. Just out of school. My parents have money too. I'm basically doing what you're doing," Astoria answered.

"But you're English," Abigail said.

"Well, spotted," Astoria said, laughing. "Haven't spent much time in London before now. My family's mansion… our home is in Canterbury. It's not far, obviously, but I never had much reason come over here. And I went to school much further away so most of my teenage years I wasn't even around here."

Astoria was trying to be careful about what she said. She couldn't tell Abigail that she only came to London to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies every year. She couldn't tell her she went to school in the Scottish Highlands. It might raise too many questions. Why would she be attending a boarding school so far away? It wasn't impossible to explain but she needed to be careful.

"Where'd you go to school?" Abigail asked. Shit, Astoria thought.

"Scotland. It was a boarding school," Astoria answered.

"Oh, cool! I want to visit Scotland while I'm here," Abigail said.

So it wasn't a big deal after all. Astoria liked Abigail. She seemed uncomplicated and nice. And cute. Oh, Merlin she was so cute.

They finally made it to the pub after having spent the rest of the walk talking about the schools Abigail had attended and how much it differed from British boarding schools. In truth, Astoria wasn't sure how much Muggle boarding schools were like Hogwarts but it didn't seem like Abigail did either, at least not enough to pick up on anything strange.

Over a couple of pints they chatted for awhile. Astoria liked listening to Abigail go on about Muggle things. She had always wanted to take Muggle studies while she was in school but was afraid of losing her families approval. But now she had met a nice Muggle girl who could tell her all about the Muggle world.

Of particular interest were something she had only heard Muggleborn wizards mention before: movies. This was the area that Abigail herself was the most personally invested in. She didn't like to call them movies though, only films. She wanted to make dark, experiment films. She wanted to make people think.

"What are your favorite films?" Abigail asked.

"I… haven't really seen any," Astoria replied.

"No way! You're eighteen! How is that even possible?" Abigail asked.

"I… it's hard to explain," Astoria said.

"Let me guess: overbearing parents. Really religious or something," Abigail said.

"Something like that," Astoria said.

"Let's go see something! Like right now!"

"Okay. Sure."

Abigail knew where a theater was nearby and they went there quickly. She suggested they see something called 'The Mummy Returns'. One movie was as good as any other, Astoria supposed.

Astoria very much enjoyed 'The Mummy Returns' to her surprise. It was like some strange cross between reading a book and wizarding paintings. A moving story featuring real Muggles, and Oded Fehr. Astoria was pretty sure he was a wizard.

After the movie was over Abigail explained there it was a sequel and so Astoria just had to watch the original. They went to a store that sold movies and Astoria bought the film on dvd.

Only then they both realized that neither of them owned a dvd player. So Astoria bought one of those and they went back to her apartment where she did have a television (she knew Muggles considered them to be very important) but she had no clue how it worked. Abigail, of course, did.

And so they laid, close but not too close, on Astoria's bed and watched 'The Mummy'.

Astoria enjoyed it though she admitted watching it on a much smaller screen was less thrilling.

They were at odds about which film was superior. Astoria preferred the epic feel of the ending of 'The Mummy Returns' but Abigail insisted the first film's more "horror-esque" vibe made it better. They both agreed that Oded Fehr was hot in the films but Astoria left out the bit about him also being a wizard.

Astoria didn't really care though. She just enjoyed spending time with Abigail. Abigail didn't know who she was. She didn't care about blood status or her Hogwarts house or blood anything about wizards because she didn't know they existed.

As they lay on the bed the sun had set and it was getting dark in the room. They were laying facing each other and laughing about the films and Astoria wanted so bad to lean over and kiss Abigail. But she couldn't do that. Instead she decided to ask her some more personal questions.

"So, are you seeing anyone back home?" Astoria asked.

"Nah. Well, not anymore. Broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago. He wanted me to go to college with him in Seattle. And that just wasn't what I wanted," Abigail said.

"Do you miss him?" Astoria asked.

"Yeah. He was fun and pretty cute. I wasn't really in love with him but we had a nice time," Abigail replied.

Astoria nodded.

"What about you?" Abigail asked.

"Me? Oh, Merlin, no," Astoria said. Shit. She said Merlin. She must be more careful.

"Really? But you're so pretty," Abigail said and Astoria's heart began to beat a little harder.

"I suppose I am. I don't think anyone really noticed. I think people thought I was odd," Astoria said.

"You? Odd. I find that hard to believe. I was kind of surprised when you wanted to talk to me and hang out with me. Girls as pretty as you tend to intimidate me," Abigail said.

"Well, you didn't go to my school," Astoria replied.

"That's a fucking shame," Abigail said. Astoria realized that she was now closer to Abigail's face but she wasn't sure if she had moved closer or if Abigail had moved closer. Maybe it was both.

Astoria closed her eyes and moved her lips towards Abigail's purple painted lips. She had never kissed anyone before. She wasn't even sure she really knew how to. Only that she wanted to.

She felt her lips lightly touch Abigail's when there was a tap at the window and Abigail quickly pulled away and said, "Holy shit, there's an owl at the window!"

Astoria could've died. Not now! Why couldn't it have been an hour from now? Why did it have to be right this very minute?

"It's tapping on the window! Is… is that a letter it's holding?" Abigail asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes, unfortunately, it is," Astoria said, groaning. It was her father's owl, Ares. It was an old and cranky Ural owl. Astoria hated it. She opened the window and when she tried to grab the letter it tried to resist letting her have it, just like it always did.

"Get out of her! Blood annoying bird," Astoria said. Abigail just sat there, mouth agape.

"This will be from my parents. Probably wanting to know exactly what I'm up to and threatening to send my sister to check up on me," Astoria added angrily as she broke the seal and read the letter.

"Yeah, pretty much. I would almost swear they planned that you know. That'd be just like them. Trying to control every damn thing I do!"

Abigail said nothing. Astoria knew she needed to say something but she wasn't sure what. She could try to lie… somehow. Maybe tell her she was in the circus? No, that was ridiculous and anyhow, why wouldn't she have mentioned it in the first place.

Astoria climbed off the bed and turned away from Abigail for a moment before sighing, turning around and saying, "I'm a witch."

Abigail didn't react. Not the reaction Astoria expected.

"Have you nothing to say? That was kind of a big deal for me, just telling a Muggle like that," Astoria said.

"You're a witch? Like Wiccan? And what do you mean Muggle? Is that some sort of insulting term for Americans?" Abigail asked, seeming offended but still very confused.

"Look," Astoria said and pulled her wand out from under the bed where she had quietly stashed it when they got there earlier. "Lumos!" Astoria said and light appeared at the end of her wand. It was twelve inches, chestnut with a core of unicorn hair.

"Holy fuck!" Abigail said.

Astoria nodded and said, "Nox!" and the light disappeared.

"Can you make it do other things?" Abigail asked.

"Loads. I went to school for seven years learning lots of spells," Astoria said sitting back down on the bed. Abigail not longer seemed as offended and in fact seemed a little excited.

"The boarding school in the Scottish Highlands?" Abigail asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry," Astoria said.

"And I'm a Muggle?" Abigail said.

"It's what we call non-magical people. It's not meant to be an insult, though some wizards certainly don't look favorably on people like you," Astoria said.

Abigail stared at Astoria for awhile looking contemplatively. Astoria looked away, feeling self-conscious. Finally, Abigail fell back against the pillow behind her.

"This is fucking unreal. You're a goddamn witch! You're magic!" she said eyes focused on the ceiling. "You get mail from owls and can make light come out of your magic wand."

"Listen, Abigail. You can't tell anyone about this. There's a Statute of Secrecy and if word gets out they'll erase your memory and the memories of anyone you tell. You have to promise me!" Astoria begged.

"Yeah. I promise. So how many other… Muggles… have you told?"

"None. You're the first. You're the first Muggle I've ever known, really," Astoria replied.

"Wow. I feel honored," Abigail said.

"Well, you seem like you're a good person. Plus, you're cute and I kind of hoped I might impress you," Astoria said.

"You didn't need to tell me you're a witch to do that," Abigail said and leaned over and placed her lips on Astoria's. Oh, this was nice, Astoria thought, as Abigail's lips softly enclosed her own.

She wasn't sure what to do at first but she tried to imitate Abigail's motions as best she could. And then Abigail slid her tongue inside her mouth and when it touched her own tongue she felt her face become very warm and the rest of her body followed. Abigail touched Astoria's face then pulled away.

Abigail watched Astoria, smiling, clearly waiting for a reaction.

"That was really nice," Astoria said.

"You act like you've never done that before," Abigail said.

"I haven't," Astoria admitted.

"Oh? Well, then I'm happy to be your first kiss," Abigail said.

"I'm happy too," Astoria said.

"I'm going to go now, Astoria the witch. Can I have your number so I can call you?" Abigail said.

"Yeah. I wrote it down somewhere. I don't really understand how telephones work just yet," Astoria said and scrambled around for the number. Once she finally found it inside her dresser she gave it to Abigail who wrote it down.

Astoria walked Abigail to the door of her apartment. Abigail hugged her tightly and said, "Hope we can do this again some time soon. Not bad for a spontaneous first date," Abigail said then winked and walked away.

Astoria closed the door slowly as she watched Abigail move down the hall and then down the steps. She sighed. I think I'm going to love London, she said aloud to herself. But what she was really thinking about was Abigail and her purple lips.


	2. Chapter 2 - Loneliness of a Golden Foal

"Wife!" Blaise called out, echoing throughout the Zabini home. Pansy ignored him. She was painting in her studio. Just now she was working on a golden unicorn foal, standing in a forest next to a silver pond. She liked unicorns. In fact, it was all she ever painted.

"Wife!"

Pansy sighed and rolled her eyes. He never called her by her name. He never had, not even back in school. Oh, she had known what it would mean to marry Blaise Zabini. Money, power, status, a studio for her art, mind blowing sex and the freedom to do whatever the hell she wanted were all perks of this marriage. But being treated like an equal or even just a human being? Never. Not by Blaise.

Her friends had called her a fool for marrying Blaise when she was only seventeen, and right after the war had ended no less. But she knew exactly what she was doing.

There was no romance, no love in this relationship. She would never get that from Blaise. He only loved himself. Oh, they pretended to be together in public and even to their families. But privately they lived their own lives. She had her own bedroom on her own side of the house. She could go out and date or fuck whoever she wanted. And if she wanted to stay in and fuck, well, Blaise was excellent for that purpose.

And she let him feel like he was in control. At least for now. But she knew there might come a time when she might not need him and when it did she wouldn't hesitate to drop him like a clumsy child trying to handle an old, heavy cauldron.

"Wife!" Blaise said, now standing in the doorway to her studio. "There you are. I need to talk to you."

"Go right ahead," Pansy said, declining to look right at him and instead focusing on adding a little more gold to her painting.

"No, I need you to pay attention," Blaise said.

"Okay," Pansy said and set her brush down then turned towards him.

Blaise was tall and had dark skin. He was slender but muscular. And his cheekbones were entrancing. He was gorgeous.

"Draco Malfoy has invited us to Malfoy Manor in October for a small gathering of old friends," Blaise said.

"Dr… Draco?" Pansy asked, trying to hide the fact that her voice was shaky. She felt her cheeks begin to flush and her heart begin to pound. She hadn't seen Draco in three years. Not since she had told him about her marriage to Blaise.

She had never stopped caring about Draco. But the Malfoy family was disgraced among the pure blood families. Half hated them for having been Death Eaters the other hated them for betraying the dark lord. And certainly none of the filthy mudbloods or halfbloods or blood traitors had any respect for them either.

No, she never could've married Draco. The Zabini family, on the other hand, was filthy rich. And they were respected. Being Pansy Zabini gave her so many privileges. And neither her family nor his had ever been Death Eaters, so they didn't have that stigma to live with.

But just a mention of Draco's name and feelings came rushing back. She remembered their last meeting. Draco hadn't taken the news of her marriage well. He had been angry. She understood but there simply wasn't anything to do about it.

Once his anger had subsided she had invited him to fuck her. She had wanted to so badly. She wanted him on top of her, inside of her. She wanted to please him like she had before, when they were at school. She told him that Blaise didn't care what she did. But Draco, declined. Pity, she thought. It could've been fun.

"Yes. Along with some other Slytherin girls. I can't recall their names. The Greengrass sisters and the girl with the glasses. Whatever her name is," Blaise said.

No mention of Millicent Bulstrode or Tracey Davis, Pansy thought. But Milly was a halfblood so it's possible Blaise had refused to come if she was there. She was no fan of halfbloods herself but she thought Milly was alright. She had also shared a dormitory with Sophie Blackman (the girl with glasses) and Daphne Greengrass, but they weren't very close. And she barely knew Daphne's odd little sister Astoria. Why was she even coming? No, she had no interest in reconnecting with any of these girls. But Draco. Yes. She'd go just to see him.

"Why such advanced notice? October is over a month away," Pansy asked.

"I don't know. I don't care," Blaise said.

"We'll go, of course," Pansy said.

"Of course," Blaise added. Without another word he turned to leave. Pansy stole a glance at the way his arse filled out his trousers as he was walking out the door. This led to her thinking about getting her hands on his arse and that led to her thinking of him on top of her, pounding himself inside of her as his beautiful arse bounced with every thrust.

Though he was long gone down the hall and walking down the stairs her body was warming and she began to feel the familiar ache between her thighs and the heat and wetness that accompanied it.

She could call for him right now. She could ask him to fuck her right now, on her studio floor. And it would be wonderful. But she wanted to finish her painting. She wanted to think about Draco. Draco was the only person who would ever listen to her ramble about unicorns. Blaise always expressed his displeasure at any mention of them. He made her feel ashamed.

Something about this painting, with all it's silver and gold, made her think of Draco. There was something sad about the foal that she hadn't really intended. She didn't like it when Draco hurt.

When she had last seen him he looked so sad and lost. She wondered if he was still like that? Did he have that look like… like something was missing still? He hadn't been the confident boy she had once known anymore. The boy she had fallen in love with and, though she was afraid to admit it, the boy she was still in love with.

Sometime later she had finished the painting. She called it "Loneliness of a Golden Foal." She would've charmed it so the foal could move but she wasn't any good at charms. Instead she decided to hang it up in her bedroom, directly across from her bed so she could watch it at night.

Once she was done admiring her work she walked down to town off the bay that was near the Zabini family home to watch low tide. It would only be a couple of hours to wait. The town was nice but she didn't care for all the Muggles going about. Most of them were tourists and they all seemed awful.

She found a spot on the beach that wasn't currently occupied by awful Muggles and their awful Muggle children and sat alone and watched the tide come in then slowly go out. She did this often. Being married to Blaise she rarely had much to do and she didn't really have any friends she could go visit.

She considered the possibility that she might reconnect with the other girls at Draco's gathering in two weeks but quickly dismissed it. Greengrass family was rich but they weren't all that respected. At her level of status befriending either of the Greengrass girls might not be the best choice.

Lonely? Was that what this feeling was, she wondered. She thought of the foal and realized it wasn't just Draco she had been channeling. It was herself. As the sunset over the bay she felt like crying but she wouldn't allow herself. She couldn't be weak. Especially not in the presence of Muggles.

Instead she pulled herself together and walked back home. She took a hot shower then went to bed. She got on the bed naked and lay there staring at the painting. She thought of Draco.

She remembered how she liked to touch his hair. She remembered holding his body close to hers and feeling his heart beat. She remembered the first time they had made love. She could close her eyes and see how nervous Draco was.

They were in the Room of Requirement in sixth year. Pansy hadn't really understood what the place was and what all the stuff that filled the room was but Draco was spending a lot of time there. It wasn't the most comfortable place to have sex, that was for sure. Draco had found a rug and she had lain on it while Draco climbed on top of her.

She had long imagined what it would be like to be with Draco, for their bodies to become one. Even then with his cock inside of her Draco had looked sad. She kept kissing him hoping it would make the sadness go away. But even as he came inside of her his troubles were all over his face.

The second time had been better. They were making out next to this hideous bust of a warlock that someone had placed an old tiara as some sort of joke, she assumed. She kept rubbing his cock through his trousers, hoping that if she could just make him want her enough he would stop thinking about his troubles. It had worked.

He had fucked her against a cabinet from behind. She had begged him to fuck her harder and harder, hoping he would come. Finally, when he did he seemed okay for once. He held her and kissed her mouth there against the cabinet. And then his mouth had drifted down her body and he kissed her between her thighs, far more hungrily.

Pansy hadn't realized that she had begun to touch herself but she had. Still staring at the painting not really thinking about it anymore. Her mind was in the past and on Draco and it was for him that her body was aching at that moment. But then she noticed Blaise standing naked in her doorway.

"Hello, Blaise," Pansy said, her fingers still at work in her nether region.

"Good evening, wife," he said. He was leaning against the side of the door, looking nearly casual if it wasn't for his hard cock that was already slick from lubricating potion, as she expected. This was not unusual.

Pansy spread her legs a little and lowered herself on the bed to give Blaise easier access to her body. Still seeming casual he walked to the bed and climbed on top of her. For a moment he teased her with his cock. He liked this part. He rubbed the head against her clit then pushed just the head inside of her soaking wet hole then quickly pulled it out.

"Come on, Blaise. Just fuck me. I need it," Pansy said.

"Very well," he said and pushed himself all the way inside of her. Pansy gasped then moaned. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him in closer. There was no need. Blaise began rhythmically thrusting with his pelvis pushing his short but very thick cock in and out of her body.

She watched the muscles of his body and the way they stretched and bulged depending on how he moved and thought of how perfect he was, aesthetically speaking. He wasn't much of a person and he was a terrible husband. But oh, Merlin what an amazing fuck.

As he pounded into her hard she began to think of Draco again and she slid her hand back down to her clit which she rubbed with vigor. She thought of Blaise and Draco at the same time. Their bodies mixing and mingling in her mind. She thought of their hands on her naked body and then, to her surprise, she thought of their hands on each others bodies.

"Ohhhh! Fuck!" Pansy screamed as her body shuddered in ecstasy, her vaginal muscles squeezing hard on Blaise's prick as it pulsed inside of her, creating a new warmth inside of her from his hot spunk. Blaise never made any sounds when he came. He only closed his eyes and lifted his head. He looked more contemplative than anything else.

As his cock went soft and he got off of her he went away without a word or even a kiss. She was okay with that. She wasn't interested in pretending this was anything other than a marriage of convenience for the both of them.

Instead she thought of Draco as she fell asleep as she would do every night between then and the gathering.


	3. Chapter 3 - Greengrass

Astoria yawned. She was sure she had heard a knock at the door. Was Abby here already? It was only six in the morning. They didn't have to be at her families mansion for hours. She stretched and slid her legs off the bed and then lifted her torso up.

"I'm coming!" she called out. "Give me a moment!"

She pulled herself off the bed and slowly hobbled out of her bedroom and to the front door of the apartment. She opened the door and there stood Abigail Dawson. Her hair had grown out since they first met and she had dyed it purple. She knew how much Astoria liked purple. Aside from her hair, she was wearing a nice black blouse and a black skirt.

"Good morning, Abby. You look nice," Astoria said, though she wasn't sure how clear she was. She didn't like talking to people right after she woke up.

"Thanks," Abigail said and gave Astoria a hug.

"How do you get this energy so early?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I'm excited!" Abigail said.

"That's wonderful. I need to shower. And then I should probably eat as well," Astoria said.

"Okie dokie," Abby said then went and plopped herself down on Astoria's couch.

A short while later Astoria was showered, dressed and fed (Abigail made omelets.) They then sat on the couch and went over the plans for their visit to Canterbury. They were traveling by train. Normally, Astoria would simply apparate down to the Greengrass mansion but with Abigail that wasn't a good idea.

"My father may seem a bit austere. Just ignore him. My mother is nice but she may seem disinterested. And my sister… well I just hope she's not there," Astoria said.

"Got it," Abigail said.

Astoria sighed and fell back against the back of the couch.

"I'm nervous," Astoria said.

Abigail touched her shoulder and said, "It'll be fine. We'll get through this."

"I know. They don't really like Muggles but they don't hate them like other pure blood families. And they didn't support You Know Who. In fact, they were against him. He was bad for business you see," Astoria said. Abigail nodded.

"But still. I worry about how they will react. It's a lot to take in," Astoria said.

"That you're bisexual and have an American Muggle girlfriend?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. That," Astoria said.

The train ride wasn't a long one. Only about an hour. From there it was a simple matter of taking a taxi to the mansion. The estate was fairly large but it didn't really stand out from any of the Muggle estates nearby. The gates to the estate were adorned with the letters "GG" for Greengrass.

Her family wasn't about extravagance and spectacle but they enjoyed a nice style of life for themselves. And Midas believed, as his parents and their parents before him believed, that your home should reflect your status at a minimum. The Greengrass mansion and estate did that well.

After the taxi dropped them off at the front door Astoria and Abigail knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and standing there was Daphne, Astoria's sister. Daphne was older than Astoria and they both took a great deal after their mother. Daphne was a little shorter and a bit less skinny. And her hair was darker. But no one would ever doubt they were sisters.

"Hello, sister. Who's this?" Daphne said, gesturing at Abigail.

"This is Abigail," Astoria said.

"That's her name. That's not who she is," Daphne continued but just then Astoria's father showed up behind Daphne. He was an older man, having just turned seventy. Though in truth as a wizard he would live for many years still. He was tall and broad. He was imposing both in size and his attitude.

"Astoria, my dear, is this a Muggle you've brought to our home?" Midas said. His tone was droll and cold. Even now it gave Astoria chills.

"Yes. Her name is Abigail," Astoria said, her voice shaking a little.

"Hmmph. Fine. Come in then," he said and gestured them both in. Astoria and Abigail walked inside while Daphne glared at them. They walked through the foyer and then down a short hall which led directly to the large family room. Noriko Greengrass was seated in a chair and sipping tea. There was a pot and some cups on the coffee table clearly intended for anyone else who might want some.

"Hello, mum. This is Abigail Dawson," Astoria said, trying to cut past any questions.

"Pleased to meet you, Abigail," Noriko said warmly.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Mrs. Greengrass," Abigail said.

"Please, call me Noriko," she replied. Abigail just nodded and smiled.

"Mum, Abigail is-"

"An American and a Muggle," Noriko said. "Yes, I can tell. I wasn't born yesterday you know."

Noriko was sixty-four years old though she didn't look it. Looking at Noriko often felt like looking into a mirror and seeing an older reflection of yourself, Astoria had thought. Though, Noriko kept her dark hair cut shoulder length always whereas Astoria always preferred to let it grow long.

"Well, that's not all, mum. She's… Abby is my girlfriend," Astoria said, feeling petrified as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"You're a lesbian? Hmm. That would explain why you've never had a boyfriend I suppose," Noriko said. She didn't sound judgmental but it still bothered Astoria.

"No. I'm bisexual. We both are," Astoria said. Noriko furrowed her brow.

"Dear, I don't care if you're gay. You don't have to say you're bisexual. Everyone knows that's just what people call themselves when they are feeling confused about their sexuality," Noriko said sounding confident.

"We aren't gay! If I were gay I would say I was gay! I'm trying to be open with you, mum, please respect my identity!" Astoria said, trying very hard not to yell.

"Okay, okay. You're bisexual," Noriko said, sounding bored

"Thank you," Astoria said and sat down across from her mother. Abigail sat next to her. Astoria knew her mother still didn't understand but at least she dropped it. That was something.

From there her mother asked nearly every question she seemingly could conjure up about Abigail and their relationship. She was thankful her mother didn't ask about sex. Noriko didn't always have the best tact and sometimes crossed lines that were uncomfortable for Astoria.

As it was she and Abigail hadn't done anything other than the occasional snog. In fact, neither of them had ever had sex with anyone. For Astoria it was a simple matter of having spent her teenage years thus far avoiding people. She hadn't dated and she hadn't had sex. She hadn't really wanted to. But now that she had a girlfriend she had found that she was suddenly interested in sex. She wonder if she needed to feel close to someone before she could desire to have sex with them?

She had even been reading some Muggle books offering advice on sex. She had even picked up books that were labeled erotica. She knew their was wizard erotica but she had never read any herself. She found the text to be very tantalizing. Though she worried that everything she read seemed to imply that to truly please a woman you needed a penis. She didn't have a penis. She hoped that would be okay. In any event, she had some ideas.

"Astoria?" Noriko said impatiently.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," Astoria said.

Noriko laughed and turned to Abigail and said, "She's always been like this. Off in her own little world."

"I think we all get lost in thought now and then," Abigail said. Noriko raised her eyebrows at this then took a sip of tea. At this point, Midas walked in the room. Astoria felt her body stiffen in the presence of her father.

"I am sorry, Abigail, if my wife has been asking you too many questions. We don't often have Muggles in our home," Midas said. Though he said he was sorry it was clear from his tone that he was not, not that it mattered. Noriko hadn't asked Abigail anything about being a Muggle.

"Of course, when I say that we don't often what I really mean is we don't ever," Midas added sharply. Abigail look up at Midas who now stood behind Noriko, looking austere and cold as ice. Astoria wanted badly for them both to leave there as quickly as possible.

"I am sorry if my presence in your home has been a problem, sir," Abigail said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Hmm? No, it's no problem, " Midas said but his body language showed his discomfort. Astoria knew her father. He didn't hate Muggles. But they made him uncomfortable.

He had never really talked about it but even mentioning Muggles seemed to make him nervous. But he could never hate Muggles. After all, they had no way of affecting business. And money was the only thing Midas cared about.

Noriko on the other hand never seemed to care. Perhaps, she was simply raised in a different environment than Midas. Blood status was considered an important issue among the pure blood families here, though Astoria hoped that with You Know Who defeated things were changing.

"I think we're going to go," Astoria said. "Abigail can you call a taxi?"

"Okay," Abigail said and pulled out her phone to make the call.

"Go? You've only been here for a few hours," Noriko said.

"I know. I'm just… feeling tired," Astoria said and began to head of out of the room while Abigail was still talking to the taxi service. This visit had been a mistake, she thought. She had been a fool to think they'd accept Abigail.

Astoria marched to the door with Abigail following her closely behind. Daphne was waiting there but looking away.

"Goodbye, Daphne. We're leaving," Astoria said.

"I know. Hey, listen, sis… are you sure you want to go to Draco's gathering next month? I mean you don't really know anyone there," Daphne said.

Astoria had forgotten about the invitation she had received awhile back to go to this gathering. She wasn't sure why she had been invited. Perhaps, it was merely the Greengrass name. In truth, she hadn't actually planned on going. She hadn't even really considered it.

"Why shouldn't I go?" Astoria asked to her own surprise. Yes, it bothered her that Daphne didn't want her to go.

"I don't know," Daphne said. "Just didn't think it would be your scene."

"Well, I am going. So that's that. Now, move out of my way," Astoria said. Daphne moved aside and Astoria and Abigail walked out the door.

"Hey, Astoria!" Daphne called out.

"Yes?" Astoria said, turning around.

"I love you," Daphne said.

"Oh. I love you too," Astoria said, feeling embarrassed. Her sister had never told her that she loved her before. First time for everything she supposed.

"Taxi will be here soon," Abigail said.

"Good," Astoria said. "Listen, Abby, I'm really sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it. I've had meetings with people's parents that went far worse," Abigail said.

"Really?"

"Oh god yes. Seriously, when I was fifteen I met my boyfriend's parents and they spent the entire time lecturing me on safe sex and they were trying to give us sex advice. It was so awkward."

Astoria supposed that would've been terrible but she wasn't entirely convinced it's not exactly what her mother would've done given enough time. Astoria was interested in raising the topic of sex with Abigail but she wasn't sure how to.

While they waited for the taxi Astoria looked over at Abigail. She looked her up and down quickly then looked away. She had spent many nights alone in bed, her hand between her thighs, imagining what it would be like to be with Abigail. What it would be like to please her, to be at her service and to see her face at the moment of climax.

Astoria felt warm and tried to put the matter out of her mind. This wasn't the time or the place. And they still had a ride back over to London to get through.

It rained for most of the ride back. Astoria and Abigail didn't say much. Abigail did hold Astoria's hand for awhile but eventually Astoria pulled away. She just wasn't comfortable with that sort of affection, especially not in public. If the back of a taxi could be called public.

They got back to Astoria's apartment just before sundown. Astoria walked inside and fell straight down on her couch, laying across it. Abigail walked over and sat on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. She could've sat in one of the other chairs but clearly she wanted to be near Astoria.

"I'm exhausted. I can't move," Astoria said. The day had really drained her of all energy.

"Yeah. Pretty tired too," Abigail admitted.

After a minute, Astoria pulled herself up.

"I'm going to bed. Are you going to crash here on the couch?" Astoria asked.

"Could I stay in the bed with you?" Abigail replied.

Astoria was caught off guard but quickly said, "Yeah, if you want."

"Sorry the bed is a bit more comfy."

"It's okay. I have plenty of room. It's not like we don't watch television there all the time."

Astoria couldn't believe it. Yeah, they had kissed and cuddled in bed a few times and passed out while watching television together. But Abigail had never asked to come to bed with her before.

Astoria went into the bedroom and took off her dress and put on a white teeshirt instead then hopped into bed, planting her face against a pillow. Behind her she heard Abigail enter the room and shortly she was in bed as well, next to her. Astoria glanced over at Abigail who was laying on top of the comforter, eyes closed but clearly not sleeping. Abigail had removed her skirt and blouse and was now in Astoria's bed wearing only trunks.

Astoria wanted to roll over and kiss her but she didn't have the strength. Instead she just slid a bare leg next to Abigail's and then felt as Abigail pushed her bare leg back against her. This small act of affection made Astoria's heart pound and she felt her nether region become aroused.

There was nothing to do for it right now. Instead she closed her eyes and again imagined herself and Abigail naked and pressed against each other, mouths locked together and their hands exploring one another's body. She thought of pushing her face into the hot, swollen flesh between Abigail's legs and the sweet sounds of her moans.

She wished she had the strength to do something. The ache between her legs was proving to be a distraction for sleep and she knew it wouldn't be appropriate to touch herself without even asking Abigail if it was okay. And she certainly couldn't ask her that. She couldn't even bring up the subject.

Astoria didn't need to have sex with Abigail. She did want to. And more than that she wanted Abigail to want to. She needed to find a way to ask her about it. She could drop hints or just casually mention sex. But she knew if she just started talking about sex she would know something was up.

Abigail was snoring lightly beside her now. She had no choice but to lay there until exhaustion overcame her arousal. It took hours.


	4. Chapter 4 - The White Peacock

Blaise knocked on the front door of Malfoy Manor. Pansy felt anxious. The wait to this night had felt long. Too long, really. Any moment now she would be reunited with Draco. And then she would have to deal with seeing some old friends from school. If they could be called that. Pansy had never really had friends. Not truly. There was only ever Draco.

Draco opened the door. He was standing in a black suit that looked very similar to the one Blaise wore. Draco hadn't changed much these last three years. He was every bit as beautiful as Pansy remembered him. His hair was a little longer and he seemed somehow even sadder than he had before.

"Hello. Please, come inside," Draco said. He spoke with little emotion but when Pansy walked past him his eyes caught hers and she could see his pain, if only briefly. What were the things that were bothering him, even now, Pansy wondered?

Draco led them to the drawing room where she could see that Sophie Blackman and the Greengrass sisters were already seated. Sophie and Daphne were talking but Astoria just sat there looking bored and uncomfortable. Pansy oddly felt bad for her but she quickly pushed that feeling aside.

"Hello, everyone, " Pansy said then took a seat. She was hoping Draco would also come and sit down but Blaise had taken him aside and was talking to him privately.

Bespectacled Sophie Blackman, with her long mane of red hair wilder than ever, turned and said, "Pansy! How have you been? How's married life? Is Blaise treating you well? How's your mother?"

"I'm fine. Married life is okay. Blaise is fine. I don't care how my mother is," Pansy said.

""That's great! I'm getting married. Well, I'm engaged. I mean we're dating. I think we might date. He's cute, though," Sophie said.

"That's wonderful, Sophie," Pansy said. She never could keep up with Sophie's energy.

Luckily, she reverted to talking to Daphne Greengrass while Pansy sat there bored. Time seemed to take forever. She considered getting up and seeing what Blaise and Draco were talking about but she didn't want to deal with the way Blaise acted when he was interrupted. And anyhow, she wanted to get Draco alone.

She looked over at Astoria. She had never known her very well. Everyone said she was odd and Pansy had always accepted it. She was thin and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was very pretty. But she was quiet and always kept to herself. She always seemed uncomfortable.

"Hey," Pansy said to Astoria.

"Oh. Hi," Astoria said, glancing up at Pansy then looking down.

"We've never met have we. Not properly at least. I'm Pansy," Pansy said and got up to extend a hand.

"Yes, I'm Astoria," Astoria replied and shook Pansy's hand. It was bit awkward and overly formal, Pansy had to admit.

"So why did you come tonight, Astoria? There's no one from your year here," Pansy said.

"I… I'm not sure really. I guess I wanted to see what Malfoy Manor was like," Astoria said. She then looked over at her sister then turned back towards Pansy. "I also kind of came because my sister seemed like she didn't want me to. Said I had no reason for coming. I figure I was invited so why not? Not that I understand why Draco Malfoy would invite me."

"Yes, that doesn't make any sense," Pansy said. Wow, she thought. That came out harsh. And she could see Astoria looking down in reaction, clearly feeling out of place.

"So what's your life like, Astoria Greengrass?" Pansy asked.

"Oh… I live in in London. Kind of just checking things out there," Astoria said.

"Checking things out there?" Pansy said.

"Umm… Well, I mean," Astoria replied, seeming nervous.

"Do you mean Muggle stuff?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Astoria said looking down. Ugh. Muggles. She couldn't imagine why a pure blood witch like Astoria would ever bother with Muggles. She was sure that she was grimacing and tried to stop herself. She wasn't trying to offend Astoria.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Pansy inquired.

"Oh. Yes, I am," Astoria answered looking surprisingly nervous.

"Does he have a name?" Pansy asked.

"Her name… her name is Abigail," Astoria said. A girl? Pansy didn't expect that.

"You're gay? But you're so pretty!" Pansy said. Astoria looked appalled.

"I'm bisexual. And who you're attracted to has nothing to do with your own physical appearance, Pansy!" Astoria said, barely holding back anger.

Pansy was only trying to make conversation. This was why she didn't bother trying to have friends. Not offending people was so much work. She should just stick to her unicorns.

"Oh. Okay," Pansy said. "Hey, Astoria do you want take a walk with me? Around the manor, I mean?"

Astoria sat there for a moment. She was probably trying to decide if she wanted to spend anymore time talking to Pansy after her previous misstep.

"Very well. I mean, it was a large part of the reason I came," Astoria said.

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Pansy said. Astoria nodded in agreement as the bird stood before them, not seeming interested. She had heard much about Lucius Malfoy's pure white peacocks. It didn't disappoint. But right now it was Pansy that Astoria found fascinating.

Pansy wasn't a very nice person. That was certainly the reputation she had, especially at Hogwarts among the students who weren't in Slytherin. Of course, they also said how ugly she was and Astoria could see that wasn't true.

Pansy was of average height and build, but a little large in the chest. She had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She looked like a Slytherin. And there was no denying she was hot. Not that it mattered.

Pansy was all about blood purity and status and all the things Astoria never gave a damn about. And she knew about the way she had bullied people back in school. But she was willing to give Pansy a small chance. After all, Astoria really didn't have any friends. All she really had was Abigail, not that she didn't appreciate Abigail. But she wanted friends as well as a girlfriend.

Pansy extended a hand to the peacock but it ignored her. She scrunched up her face at the bird, in offense but then shrugged and turned to Astoria.

"I feel sorry for Draco and his family. Nothing's been the same for them since the war," Pansy said.

"Well, they were Death Eaters," Astoria said.

"They turned against You Know Who! And they helped the Ministry capture other Death Eaters," Pansy said.

"Oh, I know. I just mean… it still carries a stigma," Astoria said.

"That's true, certainly. Even Blaise looks down on Draco's family for that," Pansy said.

It was obvious just listening to Pansy that she still had feelings for Draco Malfoy. In many ways, Astoria thought they deserved each other. They were both good looking but not really nice people. And they both looked so sad and lonely.

She wasn't sure why Pansy was with Blaise. He seemed awful and they never seemed close in school. And when she said his name she nearly sounded like she hated him.

"So what's life with Blaise Zabini like?" Astoria asked, genuinely curious. The white peacock had begun to spread it's tail feathers before them and Astoria smiled at it.

Pansy sighed.

"It is what it is. He's a bastard. But he's rich and he's an amazing fuck," Pansy said startling Astoria.

"Oh," Astoria said.

"I'm sorry, does talk of sex make you uncomfortable?" Pansy said.

"No. Not really," Astoria said. It really didn't. But she was a little shocked by Pansy's crassness.

"What about your girlfriend? How's she?" Pansy asked. Now Astoria felt uncomfortable.

"I don't know. We've never… done it before," Astoria answered, very much wanting this conversation to be over now.

"Why in Merlin's name not? Sex is amazing!" Pansy said.

"We just haven't," Astoria said.

"Well, you really should sometime. Not that I even know what two girls are supposed to do together," Pansy said with a confused look on her face. Pansy then shrugged the looked at the peacock again.

"It is a pretty bird," Pansy said. "It doesn't do much does it. Not the sort of pet I'd want to have."

"What would you prefer?" Astoria asked.

"Oh I don't know," Pansy said, sounding disingenuous.

"Didn't you like unicorns? I always thought that was nice," Astoria said.

Pansy turned to Astoria in shock.

"How do you know that?" Pansy asked, her face contorted into a look of shame.

"I don't remember exactly. I guess people said. I mean they said a lot of things about you but I always remembered that," Astoria said, worried she had offended Pansy.

"Oh… well… Yes. I do like unicorns. I wouldn't want one as a pet though. They should be free. That's part of their appeal. They aren't caged. They are beautiful and free and amazing. No one should ever harm them or try to control them," Pansy said. If Astoria didn't know better she would say there was a hint of moistness in Pansy's eyes. Pansy looked away.

"Unicorns are amazing," Astoria said. Pansy nodded, still facing away.

Finally, Pansy turned back to Astoria and said, "I should go back inside and see how Draco is doing."

"Oh. Well… it was nice talking to you, Pansy," Astoria said.

"You too," Pansy said then walked back up to the front door of the manor and went inside.

Astoria extended a hand to the peacock and it put it's head in her hand for just a moment and made a soft sound that made Astoria feel warm and happy, if only for a moment.

* * *

Draco was alone in the library when Pansy found him. He wasn't reading or anything like that. He was just sitting alone in a chair, looking out the window, clearly lost in thought.

"Draco," Pansy said.

Draco shuddered in surprise then looked over at Pansy. Pansy searched his face to see any clues of his reaction to seeing her but he made none. His face seemed perfectly neutral and devoid of any emotion.

"Pansy," he said in acknowledgement.

"How are you?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know. Fine," he said, sound evasive.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked angry. "I said I was fine!" he said.

"I'm sorry. You… you just don't seem okay, Draco. You're even worse than the last time I saw you," Pansy said.

Draco stood up and approached her.

"What do you mean 'even worse'? There's nothing wrong with me now and there wasn't anything wrong with me then," Draco said.

"Yes there is! I know you Draco! You've lost all your confidence. You seem broken and defeated. Hollowed out. Like there's no bloody life left in you!" Pansy said, her voice gradually becoming strained.

Draco stood before her, his mouth agape. He then slowly lowered his head.

"I know. You're right, Pansy. I just…," Draco started then trailed off. Pansy put a hand on his shoulder in affection and comfort.

"You can talk to me, Draco," She said then moved the hand to his head and brushed his hair out off his cold grey eyes.

"I brought everyone here… because I'm alone. My parents were Death Eaters! I… I was a Death Eater. Everyone knows it! No one wants to be around us or associated with us! We turned against You Know Who and no one cares!" Draco said, sounding very upset.

"What about Goyle? His parents were Death Eaters were Death Eaters too," Pansy said.

"Goyle? Are you mad? His parents didn't renounce You Know Who! They're in fucking Azkaban, Pansy!" Draco shouted.

"There's no need to shout! And anyway, people will hear you!"

"I don't care! It's my home!"

It wasn't Draco's home. It was his parents. Though she supposed one day it would be his home with whoever he someday married. Whoever she was Pansy envied her. She had dreamt for many years of being Draco's wife and living in Malfoy Manor. That would never be now.

"Draco," Pansy said and she grabbed him and embraced him, pulling him close.

"I don't have anything. I don't even have…"

"Me," Pansy finished for him.

"Yes," Draco said.

Draco felt cold all over. She almost wondered if she was ill. She rubbed his arms and his back to warm him up. Touching him reminded her of touches from the past; some romantic, some sexual.

Just then a thought began to creep into her mind. The idea pleased her but she knew she couldn't really say it. Draco would never go for something like that. But… what if he would?

"Draco… how do you feel about Blaise?" Pansy asked, quietly.

"Blaise? I don't know. He's kind of arrogant. But confident. He's so sure of himself. I kind of admire it," Draco said. "And we always got along well enough at Hogwarts, I suppose."

"Yes. You did seem surprisingly fond of him back then. He always seemed to catch your eye," Pansy said and Draco stiffened. Pansy let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh come on, Draco. I watched everything you said or did, your every move for years. Hell, I even thought maybe you were into Potter for a minute before I thought better of it," Pansy said. Of course she had noticed the way he stared at Potter. He looked at Potter far more than he ever looked at Blaise truly. But Pansy knew it was with hatred and nothing more. Though, Draco was doing nothing to deny it.

"What are you getting at, Pansy?" Draco said.

"You're out of control, Draco. You feel powerless. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"When I'm with Blaise… I let him control me, just for sex mind you, and everything feels okay. Fucking him gives me a sense of order and rightness in the world. I want to give that to you… as a friend," Pansy said, her voice now a seductive whisper.

"I don't know. I don't think Blaise would go for that. He's not into blokes!" Draco said.

"I let Blaise fuck whoever he wants and he allows the same for me. Sometimes he fucks girls and sometimes he fucks boys. Sometimes we talk about it when we're in bed together. We share the tales of our respective conquests. The men I fuck and the men and women he fucks. And we talk about the ones we still want to fuck," Pansy said then pulled away and looked Draco in the eyes and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Blaise… he… talks about me… when he's with you?" Draco asked, bewildered.

Pansy smiled and nodded. Draco became still save for heavy breathing looking unsure of himself.

"If I told him you wanted a fuck I promise you would get it. I can't fix your life, Draco. But I can give you some pleasure and order for a short while," Pansy said. Of course she had no intention of letting Blaise have all the fun but she would save that reveal for later.

Draco walked away to the window and stared out it. Pansy hoped desperately she would agree to this. The thought of Draco and Blaise together pleased her.

"Merlin what am I doing?" Draco said then turned around. "Okay. Tell Blaise I'll do it. I'll let you arrange the time with him."

Pansy smiled and bit her lip.

"Excellent," she said.

* * *

Astoria awoke to the sound of the white peacock yelling in her face. At least that's what it sounded like to her. She stretched and yawned. She had decided to lay down on a bench outside for just a moment. She supposed she must've passed out.

She looked at the bird.

"You're loud!" Astoria said. The bird didn't seem to care and instead walked away. Astoria shrugged at it.

"I wonder what time it is?" she asked no one.

"Just passed midnight," a voice said. Astoria looked to her right and saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Is everyone still here?" Astoria asked.

"No. They've all left. I thought you had to but I looked out and noticed you. Surprised, your sister didn't wake you," Draco said.

"Daphne? She's not always reliable. She probably didn't notice me," Astoria said.

"Pity," Draco said then sat on the bench next to her. What is he doing?, Astoria wondered.

"Draco, I was wondering… why did you invite me here?" Astoria said.

"Did I need a reason? You're a Slytherin. You're pureblood," Draco said.

"There are other pureblooded Slytherin's you could've invited. Why me? And don't just say it's because of my sister," Astoria said.

Draco looked away, clearly annoyed. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about this. Astoria didn't care. She hadn't had a nice time and he hadn't even spoken to her until now.

"Fine. I'll tell you why I invited you. I need friends," Draco said and turned back to face her. Astoria wasn't sure what to say.

Draco took a deep breath then continued: "Everyone I used to know is either dead or can't or won't have anything to do with me. I used to be so close to Pansy but now she has this other life and I don't think we can ever be close like we were."

"But that still doesn't answer-"

"I'm not finished! I invited you because I knew if I also invited your sister no one would think twice about it. I know a lot of people thought you were odd but I don't see it. You're quiet but I don't think that makes you weird, necessarily."

"Is this a joke?" Astoria asked.

"No. I thought you seemed… cool," he admitted.

Astoria burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," she said in between laughs. "Draco Malfoy just said that I seemed cool!"

Draco scowled at her.

"You're making of me," Draco said.

"I'm not, I swear. I just can't believe it. Oh, wait until I tell my girlfriend. She'll love this!"

"Your girlfriend? You're queer then?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I'm bisexual. I must say that I'm shocked that you didn't assume I was gay," Astoria said.

Draco said nothing but he gave her a sharp glance that said it all.

"You too then? Well, I'll be damned," Astoria said.

Draco leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I tell you what, Draco Malfoy! You want to be my friend then come down to my apartment in London. Just send an owl and let me know when to expect you," Astoria said.

"I live there with my girlfriend. She's a Muggle by the way," Astoria said. Surely, that would put him off.

"Okay. I'll do that, Astoria Greengrass," Draco said and stood up extended a hand for her to shake. Astoria couldn't believe it. She wasn't keen on shaking the hands of people she didn't know very well but she shook his hand anyway.

That night while she lay in bed thinking the night over the only thing that kept repeating in her head was a single phrase: 'I just made friends with Draco Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Red Dress

The closet in Draco's parents room wasn't nearly as cramped as Pansy thought it would be when she snuck in there a couple of hours ago. Blaise had insisted that it happen there and was confident that he could convince Draco of it.

Of course, both men knew she was in the closet but neither knew that the other knew. She had told them both that it was a secret. She wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps, she thought it would be more fun if they both thought they knew a secret.

Pansy had apparated to Malfoy Manor and snuck in while Blaise and Draco were walking around outside. Luckily, they arranged to do this while his parents were gone. She was amused that both men tried to distract each other at the same time.

The door to the bedroom opened and Draco and Blaise entered casually, almost as if what was about to happen wasn't about to happen. Pansy was on a step ladder and looking through a small window that was above the closet door. She could see the entire room very well.

She had kicked off her red shoes she had picked out to go along with her favorite red strapless dress and her red lipstick before getting on the step ladder. She thought it might ruin the fun if she happened to fall.

"I can't believe Pansy really wanted this," Draco said.

"Ha! When she told me about it you should've seen her. The fire in her eyes. Mmmm. And when I said yes she practically begged for my cock right then and there," Blaise said.

Pansy scoffed at that. She didn't beg for his cock because she never had to. Of course, Blaise knew she was listening. He was probably enjoying getting under her skin while she was stuck in the closet.

Draco stood by the side of the bed nearest the closet. He was facing in her direction but didn't acknowledge that he knew she was there. Blaise walked around to Draco, his back facing Pansy.

Draco suddenly seemed embarrassed and turned away from Blaise a little. Blaise stood up and said, "No. Don't be ashamed. Your body knows what it desires."

So Draco's cock was already hard. Very nice, Pansy thought. She thought of the feel of it in her hands and could already feel her body warm with desire. But why was he playing shy? Was that for Blaise's benefit? It wasn't the Draco she knew.

Blaise moved closer to Draco

"Here," Blaise said pushing his pelvis forward. "Feel me, if you like."

Draco slowly moved his hand down to the bulge in Blaise's trousers and gently grasped his cock which he lightly rubbed. Oh yes, Pansy thought. This is what she wanted to see.

"Come on, Draco. Squeeze it. You won't break it, I promise you," Blaise said. Draco did squeeze it and Blaise smiled. Draco started rubbing it hard and Blaise laughed then Draco stopped, seeming embarrassed.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco said.

"I love this part. The part where you realize how bad you want me to fuck you," Blaise said.

Oh but Pansy knew how badly Draco wanted Blaise to fuck him. She had watched the way he looked at Blaise for years at school.

Blaise walked up to Draco and pushed his pelvis into Draco's then pressed his mouth onto Draco's while he rocked his pelvis, grinding his cock into Draco's. Pansy suddenly became very aware of the empty ache between her thighs and the growing dampness.

Slowly, Pansy moved her hand down her body, lifted up her skirt and slid her hand into her knickers. She moistened her fingers in her wet entrance the slid them back up to her already swollen clit which she began to massage.

Pansy could imagine what it was like to kiss both men and what it was like to feel their hard pricks rubbing up against her. As she touched herself she imagined what it would be like to be between them right now, their bodies and their cocks pressed up against her.

Draco pulled away from Blaise suddenly and said, "So what are we going to do?"

Oh come on, Draco, Pansy thought, feeling frustrated but her fingers were still at work.

"Do you want to stand here and have a chat or do you want to fuck?" Blaise replied.

"Personally, I want to fuck. I want to give you a fuck you'll never forget. When you're old, grey and dying I want your last thought to be how great it was when Blaise Zabini fucked you. Now how does that sound?" Blaise said then bumped his crotch against Draco's.

"I've heard you… can be rough," Draco said.

"I can be. I don't have to be. But I'd rather be," Blaise said.

"Pansy told me… that you like to be in control," Draco said.

"I am in control. Your hard cock is all the proof I need of that. But I understand what you mean. Yes. I like to be in control. To be honest, it's the only way I can get off."

Pansy wondered if it was the only way Blaise could get off. They had never tried anything else. She did sometimes think it might be nice to be in control. But Blaise would never go for that.

"Tell, Draco. Have you fucked my wife? Well… I mean since we've been married. It's okay. I don't care what she does. I know you fucked her back at Hogwarts," Blaise said.

"No. No, of course not. I mean… we're friends. But that's all," Draco replied. Blaise raised his eyebrows at that.

"Strange. My wife loves men and she loves cock. Maybe she doesn't think you are worth another round," Blaise said, a devilish grin on his face. Pansy finally stopped touching herself and scowled. Draco was worth so much more to her than Blaise realized. And he still knew she was listening, that bastard.

"She offered actually. I refused," Draco said. Pansy smiled at Draco's honesty, though she wished he hadn't refused her.

"I know. She tells me everything. That's part of why I'm here. I have high standards, Draco. I can have sex with whoever I want and no one ever tells me no. And I never have to look far. Someone is always begging to fuck me," Blaise said.

"But who are you? Draco Malfoy? You're pretty, I'll give you that. And pure blood. And Pansy seems to think you're not a bad fuck. Well… you're not me. But no one is," Blaise said.

Blaise was an incredible lover, it was true. And yet she wouldn't hesitate to choose Draco over him. But she had hadn't she? Pansy had chose Blaise over Draco. But she hadn't wanted to. She had only done what was necessary.

"Yes, I was only teasing before. Please, do you think my wife would come back to you after having had me if she didn't think it was worth her time? But you? Why would you turn her away? You've had her. You know how pleasing she can be."

Pansy always tried her best to be pleasing and amazingly despite Blaise's self-centered attitude he never forget to please her as well.

Draco was saying nothing. He and Blaise stood close together, their groins still close enough for their cocks to just barely be touching. Draco knew she was here. Pansy realized that he was probably playing for her just as much as Blaise was.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about her. Her big eyes, so eager. Her skin so smooth. Her hands that are never done exploring. Her soft mouth, always so hungry. Her tits, so full and nipples so pink. Her arse nice and round. And her sweet little cunt. Mmmm."

Pansy hated when Blaise used that word to refer to her vagina and he knew it. He was enjoying this too much.

"You're right. I made a mistake," Draco said.

"Okay, Draco Malfoy. At least you admit it," Blaise said then kissed Draco again, grinding his groin into Draco's again. He then pulled away and pushed Draco onto the bed, then moved him sideways so that Pansy would be able to see perfectly. Blaise next slid on top of Draco making sure the crotch of his trousers rubbed against Draco's.

Oh, Merlin, yes, Pansy thought and began to touch herself again. She had promised both men that at some point she would come out and join them. But for now she wanted to let them play while she played with herself.

Blaise, who was crouched over Draco, pulled off his shirt then pulled off Draco's as well. He then lifted himself up and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He then reached into his pants pulled out his thick cock. Blaise stared at Draco then pointed at his cock.

"I assume you know what to do Draco," Blaise said. Draco did, it turned out. When Pansy revealed her plan to hide in the closet she asked him if he had ever done things with boys. Turns out he'd met a few sons of his parents friends who had been interested in a nice shag or two. Draco hadn't liked them much but he didn't mind the sex.

Draco pulled his body up and got on his knees in front of Blaise. Pansy could still tell he was acting and pretending to be shy. He hesitated at touching Blaise's cock with his hand. He slowly placed it on the shaft then lightly stroked up and down it.

Pansy's fingers were stroking her clit in a steady circular motion. She wanted to join them but they had only just got started. She needed to see more.

Slowly, Draco began to stroke the thick shaft faster, gripping it tighter. Blaise's only reaction was a smile. Typical of him, Pansy thought as she let out of a soft, quiet moan. Draco continued to stroke Blaise's cock and watched it, seeming unsure. Slowly, he bent down and pulled the foreskin back and stuck a tongue out to lick the the wetness off the head of Blaise's prick. Blaise's smiled widen.

Pansy watched in anticipation as Draco lowered his lips to the head of Blaise's cock then very slowly began to suck it. Pansy tired of her knickers being in the way and pulled them down and very carefully removed them, somehow without falling. She then immediately put her fingers back on her hot, moist flesh; feeling wonderful as she massaged her clit and watched as Draco service Blaise, just as she had many times before.

Draco sucked Blaise's cock while he stroked up and down the base of the shaft. Blaise continued just to smile but she did catch his lip quivering for a moment. So Draco was getting to him, Pansy thought. Pansy slid her left down her body, spreading her legs to make more room and moved her fingers to her her sopping wet hole and slid them inside of herself slowly, while her right continued its work on her clit.

Outside the closet and on the bed Draco's mouth, tongue and hand were working Blaise's cock with ease. Draco really had learned a lot these last few years. Fuck, she thought, he's better than me!

Pansy felt tension building her body as she fucked herself with two fingers and frantically rubbed her clit with the other. Looking out she could tell that Blaise was about to come in Draco's mouth and before she realized it was happening she shuddered as pleasure exploded through her body and she let out a loud moan, startling both men outside.

Pansy gasped. Both men looked at the closet door and then at each other, seeming unsure what to do. Draco pulled his mouth off Blaise's cock and Blaise gave a disappointed look.

"Shit," Pansy said and climbed off the ladder. She then opened the door and stepped outside.

"Well, I guess the game is up now," Pansy said.

Blaise laughed, "I brought along a little surprise, Draco."

Draco laughed in return, "Yes, I knew she was there as well. I didn't know that you knew though." Both men scowled at Pansy who just shrugged in return.

"Well, we can talk all night about who knew what or we can fuck. It's up to you," Pansy said, folding her arms across her chest.

Blaise slid off the bed and removed his trousers completely then walked over to Pansy, his prick still very hard. On the bed Draco also removed the rest of his clothes.

Blaise arrived before Pansy and placed his right hand on her left shoulder then moved it around to her back and slid it down to her arse which he cupped then squeezed hard. He then moved the hand around to her torso and pushed it up her chest and he squeezed her left breast just as hard.

Pansy liked it when Blaise was rough. She liked seeing just how badly he wanted her. It made her want to give herself over to him completely and let him ravish her.

Blaise kissed Pansy, his hand still squeezing her breast and his cock rubbing against her stomach. Draco walked up behind and pressed himself against, Blaise's back; pushing his cock against the crack of Blaise's arse. Blaise removed the hand from her breast and slid it between her legs. He cupped her nether region with his hand then gripped it hard causing Pansy to moan.

Though she had just came the aching inside of her was worse than ever. She wanted Draco and Blaise to fuck her now. She wanted to put her mouth on Draco's cock and suck the come out him and while Blaise fucked her hard from behind. She wanted more than anything to make them both come.

Blaise pulled up her skirt and let his fingers probe between her thighs. He stopped kissing her and gave her a curious look then smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this wet, wife. Come, Draco, feel how wet she is for us," Blaise said and stepped aside so that Draco could have proper access.

As Draco's hand slowly moved toward the dampness below Pansy removed how she felt when he used to touch her. She wanted to beg him to touch her and never stop.

Finally, he put his hand between her legs and gently felt around. Being touched by Draco was different than being touched by Blaise. Oh she craved the pleasures of Draco's flesh but when he touched her wanted to kiss him and hold him and tell him how much she loved him. But she couldn't do that. Instead she just gasped as his fingers briefly slid across her clit and then let out a disappointed sound as he removed his hand completely.

"Wife, you know how much I love this dress but I love it more when you take it off," Blaise said.

Pansy obliged him and pulled the dress off her body, letting it fall to the floor. She then scooted it away with a foot. Blaise then grabbed her right breast then lowered his mouth to her nipple which he then sucked hard causing her to groan. Draco was behind Blaise again and grinding his cock against his arse and kissing the back of his neck while Pansy reached down and began to stroke Blaise's cock.

Occasionally, she would steal a glance from Draco. She wanted to see if this was making him happy. She wanted to know if this amazing gift was distracting him from the hurt he felt inside. But his grey eyes revealed nothing at this moment, not even lust. Pansy needed to do more.

"Blaise will you fuck me please? Will you fuck me while I suck Draco's cock?" Pansy asked.

Blaise turned his head behind him and said, "Go sit on the edge of the bed, Draco."

Blaise then turned his head back to Pansy and said, "Wife, go to the dresser and find the third drawer on the right. There's lubricating potion in there."

Pansy wondered how Blaise knew this but at the moment she didn't think it was important. She instead did what he asked then brought it to him.

"Excellent. Now, wife, bend over in front of Draco and get to work," Blaise said.

Pansy sauntered over to Draco, smiling. She moistened her lips then bent over. She grabbed his long and slightly thin cock and wrapped her lips around it and began to suck it hard. Draco was breathing hard and Pansy looked up into his eyes and to her surprise he let a small smile slip.

Then suddenly, Pansy felt a tongue flick her clit and then Blaise's mouth was on her, lapping and sucking, devouring her. Pansy moaned, Draco's cock still in her mouth. Draco let out a gasp no doubt inspired by her mouth's vibrations.

Pansy found it hard to focus on pleasing Draco's cock when Blaise was doing such good work on her clit. She often wondered how such a heartless, self-centered, self-serving bastard could be so good at pleasing others. She figured it was his own ego driving him. He had a reputation to uphold.

Eventually, Blaise moved out from under her and after a moment she felt his warm hands move down her back then suddenly felt a hand smack her arse causing her jump and again moan with her mouth on Draco's prick.

She then felt Blaise's cock rubbing her her sensitive flesh between her legs. He was teasing her. She both hated and loved it at the same time.

Out of nowhere another smack to her arse, this time the other cheek and a little harder. Pansy moaned but stay focused on Draco's cock. She loved the way his hardness felt on her lips and tongue.

She loved the salty, bitter tasty of his come that slowly oozed from the head. And she loved the rising pleasure that was visible on his face and knowing that she was making him feel so good. Another smack from Blaise. This one stung a great deal and she wanted so bad for his cock to be inside of her.

Then she felt pressure as the head of his hot and hard prick slowly pushed inside of her but stopped short of going all the way in and he pulled it out. Oh Merlin, Blaise, Pansy thought. He wasn't going to make this easy for her.

Blaise again pushed the head in and this time got it all the way in and left it there. Pansy loved the feeling of him breaching her and stretching her and it only made her want more of him inside.

She couldn't take it. Pulling her mouth off Draco's cock she turned back and said, "Come on, Blaise! Fuck me!"

Blaise instead pull the head out and Pansy went back to work on Draco's cock. Blaise pushed the head back in again and this time Pansy wasn't going to wait for him. She pushed back and swallowed his cock completely, feeling the glorious sensation of being stretched and filled.

With her right hand and her mouth still on Draco's cock she reached back and began to finger her clit while she pushed back on Blaise's cock. Pansy realized she had never felt so much pleasure and desire all at once. Looking at Draco's face she wondered if that were true for him. She wasn't sure if he looked happy but he certainly looked like he was having a good time.

As Pansy pushed back and continued to envelope and consume Blaise's cock with her very hot and wet hole Blaise began to thrust back into her. At first he it was only a small movement to match her own but he began to thrust harder and faster.

Soon there was no need to push back as Blaise was slamming into her so she instead focused on Draco's cock and her clit, feeling the tension build throughout her body; knowing that this time she would come even harder.

Blaise was gripping her hips hard and grunting and growling as he pounded her hard. Pansy desperately moved her mouth up and down Draco's shaft, taking him as deep into her mouth and throat and she could making herself gag a little.

She looked up at Draco but he was looking at Blaise, seeming interested. To her shock Blaise let out a small groan and she tightened her vaginal muscles around his prick as pleasure surged through her and her body convulsed as he shot his hot load inside of her and she began to suck Draco's cock as hard as she could until he moaned and filled her mouth with his spunk which she then swallowed.

Everyone began to slow and relax as euphoria washed over them. But Blaise shocked Pansy and Draco both when he said, "Draco, come get a taste of my wife and a taste of me too."

Blaise's cock slipped out of her and stepped back. Pansy got on the floor and got on all fours and spread her legs. She could feel Blaise's come dripping down her legs. Draco got on his back underneath Pansy then moved his head between her legs and buried his face in her flesh, licking and sucking all around.

Blaise knelt in front of Pansy, his cock mostly flaccid and covered with a mix of her juices and lube. Pansy lifted his cock to her mouth and began to suck on him to get him hard again while Draco ferociously ate her out.

Sooner than she expected Blaise was completely hard again and Pansy got up off the floor and Draco followed suit. Pansy then kissed Draco, tasting a mixture of Blaise's come and her own juices. She then turned around kissed Blaise and Draco pressed his cock into her back and slid his hand between her thighs and rubbed.

Blaise pulled away from Pansy and said, "Okay, Draco. Are you ready?"

Blaise was stroking his own cock and staring at Draco with hunger. Pansy could see that Draco shared that hunger for Blaise. She felt pleased with herself because Draco actually seemed sort of happy. He was having fun. That made Pansy feel good.

"Wife, get your wand," Blaise commanded. Pansy was weary of Blaise's constant orders but she did it anyway.

"Draco, stand in front of the bed," Blaise said and Draco obeyed.

Pansy got her wand and a phallic shaped toy from the closet where she'd left them and walked out and stood behind Draco and said, "Incarcerous," and four ropes shot out, each tying Draco's arms to bed posts until he was unable to move. In the meantime, Blaise had lubed his cock back up. Pansy grabbed some lubricating potion and put it on her fingers as well as the toy. She then got on the bed in front of Draco and began to gently rub her clit while she pushed the toy inside herself. She had been waiting for this moment.

Blaise first lowered his head to Draco's arse and lick up his crack. He then buried his face in Draco's arse, licking at his anus. Blaise next slowed inserted a lubed up finger inside of Draco and pushed it in until Draco moaned.

Pansy bit her lip knowing that Blaise had found Draco's that pleasurable spot inside of Draco's arse. Blaise then stuck a second finger in and Draco's moaning intensified.

Pansy pushed the toy in and out of her in a slow steady rhythm while Blaise fingered Draco's arse. Blaise then pulled his fingers out and stood back up. He positioned his cock at Draco's hole then slowly pushed it inside. Draco's mouth was opened wide and he made small high pitched noises and Blaise gradually pushed himself all the way inside.

Blaise had his hands on Draco's waist and was fucking him very slowly. But Pansy was surprised when Draco said, "Come on, Blaise. Surely you can do better than that!"

Blaise's face turned into a snarl and he began to thrust up inside of Draco much harder. Pansy continued to rub her clit and fuck herself with the toy but mostly she was enjoying the show.

Blaise reached around to the front of Draco and began to stroke his cock and his began to fuck Draco with intensity. Pansy had never seen such a mixture of want and aggression on Blaise's face. Draco, for his part, looked like he was in ecstasy.

"You'll have to do better than that Blaise. I bet your grandmother could fuck me better than that," Draco said.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one Malfoy," Blaise said and he began to slam into Draco harder than Pansy had ever seen him fuck. He let go of the hand that was on Draco's cock and placed both of his hands on the small of Draco's back, focusing all his energy and fucking Draco as hard as he could.

Pansy had stopped touching her clit and instead was now using both hands to maneuver to the toy in and out of her, just enjoying the sensation. Draco had closed his eyes and turned his head upwards. His lip quivered.

Pansy grabbed her wand and with a flick the rope holding Draco's right arm released and he immediately grabbed his cock and began to frantically stroke it. Blaise didn't seem to be aware of anything happening. His face was contorted and intense. She knew they would both come again soon.

Pansy set the toy aside and set to work on her clit not wishing to let the boys have all the fun. She spread her legs wide so that Draco could see everything. She wanted him to watch her come. She thought of how fulfilled Draco looked. How freed he seemed. Pansy imagined what it would be like to just be with Draco alone again, without Blaise. She thought of Draco on top of her, his mouth on hers as he pounded into her.

Opening her eyes she watched as Blaise made a pained face and nearly howled in orgasm as his body shuddered. Pansy fingers glided across her clit with expert skill and her body once again felt a rush of pleasure, though slightly diminished this. Draco watched this and then called out, "Ohhhhh. Fuck! Pansy!" as his semen shot down on to his parents bedsheets.

Everyone was quiet for awhile as they recovered. Draco hung over, his body half slumped.

Finally, Blaise spoke, "Oh, Draco. You're even sweeter than your mother was."

Draco pulled himself up and turned around. "What?"

"Yes, Lucius invited me over a few months ago. He asked me if I would fuck your mother while he watched and wanked. Your mother is a beautiful woman, Draco. How could I say no?"

Draco had a pained and angry look on his face. He pulled at the ropes but they wouldn't budge. Pansy on instinct grabbed her wand and in a single motion released the ropes. Draco ran across the room to grab his wand then turned around and called out, "Stupefy!"

But Blaise already had his wand ready and countered with, "Protego!" instantly dispelling Draco's stun.

"Attacking me? Draco, I am a guest in your home. What will people say?" Blaise mocked.

"I don't care what they say. Fuck them and fuck you," Draco said. "Pansy you deserve better than this… this arsehole."

Pansy didn't know what to do. She agreed with Draco but she couldn't very well just divorce Blaise. She had too much to lose right now.

"I made my choice, Draco. I'm sorry," Pansy said.

"Then get out! And don't ever come back! I mean it! Go!" Draco yelled pointing the wand at them both.

Pansy and Blaise both got dressed in a hurry. Pansy was stricken with pain and could see tears were in Draco's eyes. As he exited the bedroom Pansy looked back in misery and said one last time, "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco said nothing. She turned and walked down the hall, following Blaise. All she wanted was for Draco to be happy again but she had ruined it. She had ruined it because of Blaise. His ego, his need to make sure people knew he was better than them.

She realized that if she were to survive she had to accept this for now. She had lost Draco's friendship for good now. She knew that. What else did she have to lose? She didn't know. But at least she had her studio and her unicorns. If she were to be lonely at least she had those.


	6. Chapter 6 - Silent and Grey

It was a grey and rainy Sunday morning in November and Astoria was looking out her bedroom window, waiting for Abigail to arrive. Time was dwindling for Abigail to return back to America but they had been talking about plans for Abigail to stay in the U.K. on a more permanent basis. But still it was sad to think that for at least a little while she was be spending most of her time alone again.

She had never heard from Draco Malfoy after his gathering. Guess their talk was just that: talk. Pity, she thought. She had actually got herself excited over the prospect of having a new friend, even if it was Draco, of all people.

She heard the front door being unlocked and opened as Abigail came inside. Astoria had got her a key after awhile. She spent most of her time their now. No reason she shouldn't have a key.

Astoria hopped off the bed and went in the living room. Abigail was wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans. She had finally got her hair cut short again and it was back to just being blonde. Astoria walked to her and hugged her tightly then kissed her sweetly.

"So what do you want to watch?" Astoria asked.

Abigail reached into her bag and pulled out a dvd and said, "Shrek! It just came out on video last week."

Watching movies together was most of what they did. After all these months Astoria still hadn't figured out how to raise the topic of sex. But as they lay on her bed watching Shrek, their bodies right next to each other she realized she didn't want to wait any longer.

The movie finished and the credits had ended. Astoria had enjoyed the movie a lot more than she had expected. She was also curious about the song "Hallelujah" that played in the film. Abigail got very excited and told her that while this version was by Rufus Wainwright the original version was by Leonard Cohen and she was a big fan of his. Astoria promised to give him a try.

She wondered if Abigail would be into Celestina Warbeck or Lorcan d'Eath. Might be best to avoid playing her Lorcan as his music sometimes had unexpected effects.

Once the excitement over the film had died down they were just lying in her bed and Astoria leaned over and kissed Abigail. She couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to have sex with her. As her lips moved against Abigail's she hoped that Abigail could feel this time was different; that her desires were for more than kisses.

Astoria put a hand on Abigail's thigh then moved around to cup her bottom. She then pulled Abigail to her and Abigail made a happy sound then laughed and pulled her mouth off Astoria's.

"It's about damn time," Abigail said.

"Huh?" Astoria said.

"You want to have sex right? I wasn't sure if you did so I was afraid to make the first move but… this is it right?" Abigail asked.

"Yes," Astoria said. "It is. Though… I'm not sure how we get started. What we're supposed to do? I mean… I know what to do. I just don't know how we get there." Abigail laughed.

"What do you want to do?" Abigail asked.

"Cunnilingus. On you I mean. I want to give you an orgasm," Astoria said.

Abigail burst into laughter.

"I'm in favor of that. Though, I wouldn't mind if you got to come too," Abigail said.

Astoria could feel herself blushing and covered her face with her hands. Abigail pulled her hands away and kissed her mouth deeply. Astoria reached down and rubbed between Abigail's legs, over her jeans. Abigail stopped kissing her again.

"We should take our clothes off," Abigail said and hopped off the bed.

"Oh, right," Astoria said and also got off the bed and quickly removed her shirt and trousers. She hesitated when she got to her bra and knickers but quickly gained the courage.

For a moment, they just stared at each others bodies and smiled. It was almost strange that they hadn't seen each other nude before now.

"Okay," Abigail said and hopped back on the bed.

Astoria climbed on the bed and immediately went between Abigail's legs. She had read a great deal about cunnilingus but she wasn't sure if that would translate. She'd certainly touched her own clitoris a great many times.

Astoria looked up at Abigail and said, "Are you ready Abby?"

Abigail smiled and said, "Gosh, I hope so."

Astoria moved her face right over Abigail's pubic mound. Her pubic hair was lighter and softer than her own dark and curly hairs. She put a hand on her and rubbed the hair softly.

As she touched the hair she wondered if this was the wrong order of events. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be down between her legs yet. Was she supposed to work her way down? Well, what was the bloody point in that?

Astoria slid her hand down to Abigail's labia gently rubbed them. She then pulled them apart with both hands, exposing the pink flesh beneath. She supposed her parts look sort of like hers. Not exactly. Her inner labia seemed a little smaller and her the tone of her flesh a little lighter. But the parts were all the same.

She moved her fingers to her clitoral hood and rubbed there softly. Abigail let out a quiet, "Mmm." Good, Astoria thought. Touching the clitoris seemed a reliable way of making a person feel good, assuming they had one.

Astoria then lowered her mouth to Abigail's clitoris and extended her tongue which she then used to lick from below then up her clitoris. "Oh!" Abigail called out and Astoria smiled. Another win.

She then began to lightly flick at Abby's clitoris in a steady motion. She had heard this felt good for people with clitorises and could lead to orgasm. Oh, she knew all about how good orgasms felt. She'd been masturbating every since she realized it was a thing you could do. She definitely wanted to give one of those to Abigail.

Astoria licked in as steady and constant of a rate as she could manage. Based on Abigail's face and the sounds she was making she assumed she was doing a good job.

"Will you finger me?" Abigail asked, suddenly.

Astoria nodded and said, "Okay!"

She then took two fingers and tried to slid them inside of her. She was very wet but it felt a bit tight and Abigail said, "Ow! No. Just one finger."

"Sorry," Astoria said and instead tried one finger. It was still a bit snug but she was able to slide it inside. She then moved it slowly in and out. She then began to lick her clitoris again. Steadily, she began to lick harder and faster as she also increased the speed at which her finger moved in and out of her.

Abigail had grabbed her breasts and was moaning loudly. Astoria realized that between her legs she was aching badly and feeling warm and damp. Pleasing Abigail was so satisfying. If she'd had another hand she might have reached down to touch herself but currently her hands were occupied.

Suddenly, Abigail said, "Astoria can we try something else? I had… an idea."

"Sure," Astoria said and looked up at Abigail.

"What if… what if I sat on your face?" Abigail asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh! Okay!" Astoria said then climbed up the bed and plopped the back of her head on a pillow.

Abigail crouched over Astoria's body and Astoria slid herself down a bit more. She'd never thought to do it this way but clearly Abigail had. She seemed gleeful as she positioned her vulva over Astoria's mouth and lowered herself.

"Don't be afraid to dive right in, Astoria. Please," Abigail said.

Astoria put her mouth on Abigail's clitoris and sucked on it then began lapping at it furiously.

"Oh God that feels fucking good. Suck my clit again," Abigail said, urgency in her tone.

Astoria pushed her mouth against her clit as hard as she could and sucked. Abigail moaned loudly and Astoria could feel that she was soaking wet between her own legs. She couldn't imagine a more wonderful sound than Abigail moaning from the pleasure she was causing.

Abigail leaned forward so that her vulva was perfectly aligned with Astoria's mouth and began to rock her pelvis, effectively riding Astoria's face. Astoria rocked her head and licked at her clitoris wildly.

"Fuck, that's so good. Mmmm. Don't stop," Abigail said. Astoria had no such intentions.

Astoria continued to lap at Abigail's clit while Abigail ground into her mouth and let out periodic moans and groans which were only getting louder.

"Ohhhhhh, God. I'm gonna come! Fucckkkk," Abigail called out, her voice strained as her body spasmed and jerked with orgasm. Astoria felt pleased with herself, though she certainly hadn't done all the work.

Abigail lowered her body and slid back down and kissed Astoria on the face. Astoria realized as she did that her mouth, chin and her cheeks were covered in a mixture of her saliva and Abigail's vaginal juices. Abigail didn't seem to care.

"Hmm. How did you like me fucking your face?" Abigail asked. Astoria was shocked to her Abigail talk like this but it kind of turned her on.

"It was great," Astoria said.

Abigail slide and hand between them and then slid her fingers down Astoria's slit and rubbed her clitoris.

Astoria let out a moan. Oh, that felt good. It was even better than when she touched herself. Abigail kissed Astoria passionately while her fingers went to work below.

Despite having never had sex somehow she had found a natural role at taking control. Astoria realized it was like she was the conductor and they were both in the band. Astoria felt comfortable letting Abigail take control.

Abigail began to kiss down Astoria's neck and lower herself down her body. She stopped at her breasts and sucked lightly on each of her nipples. Astoria gasped then moaned in approval so Abigail sucked hard. It felt great and Astoria got shivers when she thought of Abigail's mouth between her legs. She thrust her pelvis upwards to indicate that she was ready for the next step.

Abigail progressed down Astoria's body and quickly arrived at here now very swollen and wet flesh. Astoria wasn't sure if she had ever been this aroused before. She wanted so bad for Abigail to touch her but instead she just hovered. Then she lowered her face in gave a long lick right to her clitoris that sent a shock through Astoria's body. Abigail winked at Astoria then began to lick at her with glee.

Astoria knew immediately it wouldn't take her long to orgasm like this. She could feel the tension rising rapidly. Every single touch, every flick of her tongue sent a shock of pleasure through her. Just looking down and seeing her face buried in her flesh made her want to come.

She tried to hold her body still but it was no use. It felt so good and she was barely even aware of all the sounds she was making as Abigail began to suck hard on her clit. Astoria pushed her pelvis up urging her on.

Abigail then stopped and sucked on a finger and slid it inside Astoria with ease. Abigail then began to move in and out but she was angling her finger up a little and to Astoria's surprise this felt very nice. She had read about the G-spot but she wasn't sure what it was exactly but whatever it was it felt nice.

Abigail's tongue was moving very fast and her finger worked with diligence inside of Astoria. Every inch of Astoria's body felt tense and she felt herself teetering on an edge and then she felt herself lose control of her body as pleasure ripped through her. She was aware that she was making loud vocalizations and she was certain her limbs were flailing but she couldn't focus on any one thing at the moment. She'd had orgasms but never like this.

She was also vague aware of a knocking sound but paid it no mind.

"Astoria!" Abigail said. "The door."

"Huh?" Astoria said. "Oh. Shit. Now?"

Still feeling weak and euphoric Astoria desperately tried to get on clothes as she shouted, "Coming," then laughed because she just had.

Finally, she arrived at the door and unlatched and unlocked it and opened it to find a pale young man with white-blonde hair standing at the door wearing a grey suit. It was clearly Muggle made. He looked nice, she thought.

"Draco?" Astoria said. She had a small moment of panic as she realized she probably smelled like sex but she reminded herself there was nothing shameful about that and moved on.

"Yeah, hi, Astoria. Can I come in?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Astoria said.

Abigail walked out of the bedroom and smiled and waved at Draco, not making eye contact but still looking over in his direction, before going into the kitchen probably to find something to eat.

"I'm sorry… Sorry that I didn't come by before now… or that I didn't let you know I was coming. I just… I've had a rough few weeks," Draco said. Astoria could tell. He looked like he'd barely slept.

"Oh?" Astoria said.

"Yeah, I've just moved out of the manor. Actually… I'm living in this building now. Umm… right across the hall actually," Draco said.

"Really?" Astoria said. "Why?"

"Well… I just want to get away from my parents and their friends. And you seemed sort of happy being around all these Muggles," Draco said. When he said the word Muggles there was a definite negative inflection but Astoria chose to ignore it. She hoped Abigail hadn't noticed.

"Is that all? You didn't have to move across the hall from me for that?" Astoria asked, feeling confused.

"I meant what I said about wanting friends. I don't have any now. Pansy…" Draco trailed off but then finished, "Pansy and I aren't friends now."

"Oh? I'm sorry," Astoria said. She was sorry, for both of them strangely enough.

Astoria looked back at Abigail who was busy making herself food then turned to Draco and said, "Will you come outside with me? Short walk?"

"Okay," Draco said and Astoria stood up, grabbed a coat and an umbrella and went out the front door to her apartment then down the hall and down the stairs that led to the building's exit.

Things were fairly quiet outside, minus the rain. For awhile they just walked down the sidewalk in silence.

"So what do you enjoy, Draco? What does Draco Malfoy do for fun?" Astoria asked.

"Hmm. I read a lot. I like birds," Draco said.

"Birds? How interesting. If you like books I advise that you do not go to Black Books. The owner is a real arsehole," Astoria said.

"I'll keep it in mind," Draco said.

"Don't suppose you've ever seen any Muggle films?" Astoria asked.

"Muggle what?" Draco replied.

"Films. They're wizard paintings that tell a story. They're brilliant! Abigail introduced me to them. We were talking about going to see a movie called Amelie this week. You'd be welcome to join us. It's French!" Astoria said.

"What's it about?" Draco said.

"I think it's a comedy? Or maybe a love story. Could be both actually. Abby knows," Astoria said.

Astoria turned to look at Draco. For a moment he looked like he was prepared to say something negative but instead he smiled and said, "Sure. I could use a laugh."

The rain had stopped so Astoria closed the umbrella. They had walked a good ways from their apartment building. All around them the streets of London were filled with Muggles. They were walking on the sidewalks and driving their cars. Working in shops. Astoria supposed there were probably some other wizards among them but she realized that you couldn't really tell. They were all still human.

Draco stood still and looked around. Astoria saw for the first time that there was something that looked like hope on his face. Beneath whatever pain he was holding onto there was the possibility of happiness.

"Are you going to be all right, Draco Malfoy?" Astoria asked.

As Draco turned to her smiling, he brushed his hair out of his grey eyes and she realized for the first time how handsome he was.

"I certainly hope so. There are a lot of Muggles here, though," Draco said.

"Yes. Yes there are. Amazing isn't it? We don't have anything like this. There aren't enough of us. Even Diagon Alley never gets this busy," Astoria said.

"Yes. I suppose," Draco said.

"Why do we hate them, Draco?" Astoria asked. "What is it we feel we have to fear?"

Draco went silent and looked down at the ground, obviously deep in thought.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "They're different, I guess."

"We're all different. Different from each other. Different than we once were. Different from what we will be," Astoria said.

Draco nodded.

"Let's go back to our building, shall we?" Astoria said. She had to admit that just being around so many people for this long was wearing thin. She needed to be back indoors and alone or with Abigail.

"Okay," Draco said.

"I'm serious about that film! It could be a laugh!" Astoria said.

"Yes, I'm laughing already," Draco said.

Astoria nudged Draco with her elbow and he did in fact laugh. Yes, the boy could use a good laugh.


End file.
